mancalafandomcom-20200216-history
Chisolo I (Italiano)
Chisolo I → Inglese. Il Chisolo, chiamato anche Natatu, è un gioco astratto della famiglia dei mancala, giocato dal popolo Ba-Ila dello Zambia (Rhodesia Settentrionale). E’ stato descritto per la prima volta nel 1920 dal Rev. Edwin W. Smith e dal Cap. Andrew Murray Dale, nel loro lavoro “The Ila-Speaking People of Northern Rhodesia”. Descritto successivamente da altri autori, H. J. R. Murray nel 1952, J. H. Chaplin nel 1956, Carlo Zampolini nel 1984 con regole però diverse da quelle descritte da Dale e Smith e con nomi diversi (Kisolo, Cisolo, Isolo). Tali autori successivi, in primo luogo H. J. R. Murray, hanno erroneamente attribuito, a delle varianti del gioco, il nome Chisolo. Infatti H. J. R. Murray lo attribuisce al gioco catalogato nel suo libro con 8.2.8. riportando inoltre altri tre giochi, 8.2.7, 8.2.9 e 8.2.20 che chiama Chisolo e con il nome indicato da Smith e Dale (Natatu, Nambidi). Del gioco 8.2.20 invece non indica la zona precisa e le regole sono piuttosto carenti (non riporta il tipo di semina, parzialmente il tipo di cattura). Un ulteriore motivo di confusione è probabilmente la presenza di giochi con nomi simili in territori confinanti con lo Zimbabwe (per esempio Kisolo nello Zaire, adesso Repubblica Democratica del Congo ). Se ne può dedurre che l’assonanza del nome, Chisolo-Kisolo-Cisolo, la vicinanza di territori e giochi simili, la carenza di notizie precise e che giochi simili si trovano in tutta l'Africa Bantu, abbia portato a creare questa confusione. O forse ogni autore si è trovato di fronte una variante dello stesso gioco ed a quella ha attribuito il nome. Possiamo infatti pensare che con il fiorire della civiltà Bantu l’incontro delle diverse civiltà ne abbia dato luogo ad una nuova arricchita delle cose di tutte le altre, compresi gli usi, la religione e i giochi. Altro esempio sono i miti e le leggende. Bisogna infatti ricordare che i giochi di mancala sono strettamente legati ai miti ed alle leggende del popolo africano. Infatti in una leggenda dei Baganda (Uganda), Kintu il primo uomo sulla terra, il padre di tutti gli uomini, decise un giorno di andare a visitare il suo regno, ed al suo ritorno trovò che Kisolo, il suo primo ministro lasciato a controllare la sua casa, aveva inventato l'agricoltura, aveva trasformato banani selvatici in banane commestibili e legumi inutili in altre colture alimentari. Ma aveva anche messa incinta Nambi, figlia del dio del cielo, Ggulu. In questa versione della creazione, viene mostrato che l'agricoltura, la procreazione, la violenza e la morte sono venute nel mondo insieme. Kisolo appare così come l'autore della fecondità, sia del mondo vegetale che umana. E 'stato infatti chiamato anche Muwanga, 'Creatore', colui che mette le cose in ordine. E’ stato anche dimostrato che le leggende dei Baganda trovano eco nelle tradizioni di un popolo geograficamente distante di lingua bantu, gli Ha dello Zambia e gli Ila. Ne consegue quindi che i racconti sono frammenti di un unico complesso di leggende. Ma c’è qualcosa di più: Chisolo, la parola Ila per il gioco da tavolo, è semplicemente una variante ortografica di Kisolo. D'altra parte, con il significato di 'tavoliere’ parole basate sulla radice ''-solo'' (o ''-Soro'') sono molto diffuse, e sono facilmente spiegate come derivanti dal verbo ''-Sora'', che significa 'selezionare' o 'scegliere', probabilmente riferito (nel gioco) all’azione dello scegliere la buca da dove effettuare la mossa. Sempre in tema di capi e re, una leggenda rodesiana racconta che i capi Munyama e Malumbwe abbiano concluso la guerra fra i loro villaggi giocando a Chisolo: per la cronaca, il vincitore fu Malumbwe, che sconfisse Munyama quattro a uno. Ma questa è un’altra storia. Il racconto popolare, in altre parole, una volta era così tanto parte della vita delle popolazioni africane da aver alterato il loro parlare quotidiano. Così che il gioco da tavolo ha preso un posto fondamentale nello schema delle cose, e non sorprende che ad esso sia stato attribuito un ruolo importante in altri miti o poteri divinatori. Comunque la descrizione delle regole sono riportate correttamente da Smith e Dale e sono quelle presentate qui. Regole 'Tavoliere e disposizione iniziale' Un tavoliere da Chisolo, che consiste di solito in una serie di buche scavate nel terreno, comprende quattro file di buche; il numero di buche per fila è variabile da 5 a 12 ma il più comune è sette buche. Inizialmente ogni giocatore ha 33 pietre, chiamate lubwe, che dispone in tre per ogni buca, tranne le ultime quattro buche della fila interna alla sua destra, che sono riempite rispettivamente con 2, 1, 0, 0. Questa operazione è detta “''Kushanga''”, "Piantiamo” nella lingua Ba-Ila. I giocatori controllano le due file di buche più vicine a se. :Disposizione iniziale 'Apertura' Alla sua prima mossa, il giocatore di turno preleva tutti i semi da una delle sue buche e li semina, una per una in senso orario, nelle buche successive. Nella seconda mossa il giocatore può, se vuole, invertire la direzione di semina, ma se lo fa, deve continuare con tale direzione per il resto del gioco. Il giocatore che muove per secondo ha la stessa possibilità e quindi può succedere che i giocatori muovano in direzioni uno opposto all’altro La mossa di apertura si chiama kubingula, le successive mosse kuteka ("attingere l’acqua"). 'Cattura' Se la semina termina in una buca vuota della fila anteriore, proprio di fronte ad una buca dell'avversario che è occupata, il giocatore cattura tutte le pietre delle buche direttamente opposte, sia della fila interna che di quella esterna: questo è detto "mangiare" (kudya), ed ha anche il diritto di rimuovere tutte le pietre in una qualsiasi altra buca dell’avversario: questo è detto kusuwa ("strappare, rubare"). La cattura non è possibile se la semina termina in una buca della fila posteriore o della fila anteriore con una buca opposta avversaria vuota. In questo caso, se non si può effettuare la cattura, il giocatore non ha neanche il diritto di effettuare una Kusuwa. Se invece la mossa termina in una buca non vuota il giocatore preleva tutti i semi dalla buca in questione (incluso quello appena depositato) e inizia a seminarli, nello stesso senso della semina precedente, come in una normale semina "a staffetta" e quindi a partire da una buca adiacente. Questo tipo di mossa è chiamato kusuntula ("alzare"). Se la semina termina in una buca occupata, si procede ancora con la semina a staffetta; si può continuare fino a quando l’ultima pietra cade in una buca vuota, in questo caso il turno termina. 'Regole supplementari' Il gioco è spesso prolungato da uno o entrambi i giocatori "passando gli stranieri ", come si dice in lingua Ba-Ila, kuisha Balumbu. Quando un giocatore sta per perdere ha questo possibilità di aggiungere sei o sette pietre nuove alle sue buche impoverite e continuare il gioco. Il suo avversario può scegliere di fare lo stesso. Ma a meno che questi non lo faccia, l'altro non può godere del privilegio in due partite successivi. 'Conclusione del gioco' Il gioco termina quando un giocatore non ha più pietre nelle proprie buche. I semi restanti vengono catturati dall'avversario, e vince chi ha catturato più semi. Il giocatore che vince grida "Wamwanga" che in lingua Ba-Ila significa "lo lega". 'Varianti' Smith e Dale descrivono inoltre altre varianti del gioco (Namudilakunze, Nambidi), di alcune descrivono nome e regole, di altre solamente le regole. H. J. R. Murray riporta queste varianti con il nome Chisolo. In particolare il gioco 8.2.8, una variante con un seme in ogni buca, che J. R. Murray deduce sia un Chisolo, viene descritto nelle sole regole. J. H. Chaplin invece riporta alcune varianti, sempre con il nome Chisolo, giocate nello Zimbabwe del Sud che utilizzano tavolieri con 4 file contenenti 5 buche ciascuna. 'Bibliografia' * J.H. Chaplin, A Note on Mancala Games in Northern Rhodesia, MAN, No.192-193,1956, pag. 168-170. * H. J. R. Murray, A History of Board-Games Other Than Chess, Oxford, 1952. * E. W. Smith e A. M. Dale, The Ila-speaking Peoples of Northern Rhodesia, Londra, 1920. * Philip Townshend, Les Jeux de Mancala au Zaïre, au Ruanda et au Burundi. In: Cahiers de CEDAF - ASDOC Studies. Institut Africain-CEDAF / Africa Instituut-ASDOC, Tervuren (Belgio), 1977. * C. Wrigley, Kingship and State: The Buganda Dynasty, Cambridge University Press, 1996, pag. 100-102. * Carlo Zampoloni, Giochi Africani, Sansoni Editori, 1984. 'Copyright / Licenza' ''© Alberto Bertaggia '' Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category:Mancala Tradizionali